


Someday Soon

by is_this_you_manning_up_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Birthday Dean!, I wrote this really late, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and I only read over it, how exactly do you post gifs on ao3???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_you_manning_up_sammy/pseuds/is_this_you_manning_up_sammy
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and he loves how much thought you put into his gift.





	

It wasn’t about finally confessing your feelings or trying to get him to notice you in a different way. It wasn’t about you, period. This was just about making Dean happy, because you know that lately the number of smiles has been unfortunately low. You watched fondly as Dean pulled the knot of twine loose and peeled the box’s wrapping paper away. Upon opening the lid, Dean looked up in surprise, his eyes wide and jaw dropping.

“Oh my…,” he began, but simply stood up with open arms and pulled you in a tight hug. “I-I can’t believe you found it!”

Sam smiled at the sight, already knowing what was in the box because he was the one that helped you search for the perfect gift. Cas liked moments like these, where his friends were altogether in one place for a celebration.

Dean let you go and dipped his hand back into the box, his fingertips delicately picking at the corners of the worn vinyl’s cover. He held it up at eye level, flipping it to its backside and taking a good gander.

“Judy Collins,” Dean read aloud, hugging the vinyl to his chest, and you could’ve sworn you heard a soft sniffle. “ _Someday Soon_ , mom’s favorite song. God, she would sing it all the time just like _Hey Jude_.“

“I’m glad you like it, Dean,” you smiled.

“Like it? I friggin’ love it! I’ve been looking for it for the longest time! Where did you find it?” He asked, looking at the vinyl’s cover like maybe it was only part of his imagination.

“I remember you telling me about that case in Texas, the one about the Tulpa and the kid that worked at the record store,” you began to explain. “And remember when I told you I was working a case for a couple days?”

" _That’s_ where you went? You went all the way to Texas to find this?” Dean questioned, it was finally setting in.

“Austin _is_ known for its arts and music,” you added, shrugging nonchalantly.

“God, you’re the best! Thank you so much. It means a lot!” He was actually getting teary eyed.

“C'mon! Open your other presents so we can move onto eating the pie!” You laughed, nudging his shoulder playfully.

Sam got Dean another journal, one that looked similar to their father’s, a custom made with Dean’s name engraved in the dark leather. “So you can start your own,” is what Sam told Dean, hugging him and giving that pat on the back men do.

Cas got Dean a mix of things in a box too, each item something Dean could add to his collection. It was a few newer magazines of _Busty Asian Beauties_ , a case of his favorite beer, and a freshly wrapped burger Cas teleported to get a few moments ago from the Roadhouse in Oregon.

“I’m gonna give this brand new baby a spin,” Dean said, mouth full of juicy burger. He stood up, wiped his hands on his jeans and picked up the record. There was that familiar _fwup_ sound of the record player’s needle touching down on the record followed by a slow whir. Dean sat back down, surrounding himself once again by people that cared about him. He watched his little brother laugh at something Cas said, and then he turned to you.

You know he’s looking at you, but you pretend not to pay attention to that. His reaction to the gift was everything you hoped for, a mission accomplished and everything more. This is his day and maybe one day, later but soon, will you tell him how you felt.

_Blow you ol’ blue northern, blow my love to me_

_He’s drivin’ in tonight from California_

_He loves his damned ol’ rodeo as much as he loves me_

_Someday soon goin’ with him someday soon_

_Someday soon goin’ with him someday soon_

**Author's Note:**

> The part about Mary liking this song is canon. In 11x04 Baby, when Sam is "dreaming" seeing his father, the song is playing in the background and John explains that was Mary's favorite song. Plus, when he wakes up Dean says Sam was singing in his sleep and actually thinks he has the cassette in the glovebox of the car. So I took that detail and made in into this drabble! so... yeah.
> 
> Anyway, this is only my third post here on ao3, but if someone can tell me how to put gifs in your posts??? that would be great. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this little drabble! ♥


End file.
